midoria_filesfandomcom-20200213-history
Inoue Minori
Cyberpol officer, full cyborg. Biography Childhood Born in year 612, Inoue Minori was the daughter of a Nipponese nobleman, Inoue Daichi. Since she was young, she was trained in all Midorian main languages (Cantonese, Mandarin, English, Spanish, French and Russian), and martial arts (Judo, Karate, Kung-fu, Aikido), weapon handling (sword, nunchakus, staff) and strategy. Attack on the Inoue family In year 627, her house was attacked by Yakuza mercenaries paid by a political enemy of her family. The mercenaries captured her family, including all her brothers and sisters, and killed them on her presence. After all of this, she was mutilated and raped by the mercenaries. Before they decided to kill her, a Youkai who was at the service of her father and that the mercenaries had presumed dead, killed them all and escaped with her, not before she received several gunshot wounds . After escaping, other group of Youkai finally fought the attackers and submitted them. Inoue's wounds were too severe for her to survive, which led her to have her head implanted in a cybernetic body. She was also given standard neural implants at this point. Among her installed add-ons were a virtual sensei to train her in other martial arts, and personal combat and strategy helpers. Investigation and justice Due to the corruption of the local police, Inoue had to investigate the murder on her own. She used her inheritance to hire mercenaries and carefully stir political turmoil in her country. Her plans bore fruit, and she could learn the identity of the man who ordered to kill her parents. After she obtained evidence of his crimes (mainly an oral statement he did while drunk), she requested an audience with the Shogun to carry the execution herself. When the Shogun granted her the permission, she captured the culprit and forced him to swallow leviathan eggs, which hatched as larvae and ate him alive after three days. After the larvae grew large enough, she personally cooked them into sushi, inviting all of the nobles in the country to a banquet in her home, with the pretext of abdicating from her nobility and choosing a successor for her inheritance. She served the the homegrown larvae to her political enemies, and purchased larvae to the rest. When the meal was finished, she revealed the contents of the menu, making many of them go to the bathroom to throw up. She then told them that those who confessed their crimes would die swiftly and without pain. The ones who confessed were executed on the spot. Later the Shogun took her declaration and issued an arrest warrant for the rest. When her reputation for justice was spread, she regained the political power that her family had been seized from, and used it to assist the Shogun in eliminating as much corruption as possible in the country. Travel to Hong Kong Realizing that she was no longer able to bear children, Inoue traveled to Hong Kong in year 632, where she looked for a job worthy of her upbringing. Being a natural-born tactician, she decided that the Cyberpol was the best place for her to work in. Unaccustomed to the liberal and chaotic citadel life, she lived in a humble apartment of ground Hong Kong, where she kept several bodyguards of her trust. Cyberpol accomplishments During her career as a police officer, Inoue executed more than 1500 arrests, more than 100 successful raids, and at least 15 high-profile arrests, including the corrupted HKPD chief in year 675, and the Hong Kong president in year 683. Involvement in Incident B0 In year 672, Inoue witnessed the death of Doctor Lailah de la Fuente at the hands of her personal bodyguard, Rita García, to save her brain before the terrorists killed her. Part of her visual memories were used for the arrest order of Rita García. Inoue was ordered to be left out of the case. Suspecting that the murderers were government agents, she later warned one of her workmates, Richard Pearson, to stay away from the case, without avail. Involvement in the 75-Android rescue In year 682, Inoue began gathering information about a recent heist of eroids stolen from Zigurat Labor Resources. After inquiring the Prometheus CEO, Steven Meyer, Inoue and her workmate, Jennifer Rodriguez were targeted for assassination. They fled to Iberia, where Diana González de la Vega gave them assylum. and new cybernetic enhancements. Inoue had her memories scanned in an offline backup, some stem cells kept as DNA backup, and she had her brain implanted in a brand new biomechanical body. During her stay in Iberia, Inoue and Doña Diana shared their personal memories with each other, falling in love and becoming lovers. After the androids were recovered, Inoue was contacted by the Space Authority with evidence of the involvement of the Hong Kong president in the planned murder of Doctor de la Fuente, and his participation in a plot to do a coup on the Space Authority. The evidence had been downloaded into the androids during a glitch in the Mother-1 supercomputer. Inoue was granted a 6-star Android Manager license for her participation in the recovery of the androids. Later, she participated in the president's arrest. Retirement and Later life The arrest of the Hong Kong president marked the end of Inoue's career as a police officer. She retired to marry Doña Diana, and had her DNA used to impregnate her. They had three children, all women: Lailah, Minori, and Jennifer. Category:Characters